


Dousies look away

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, dont mess with writers, dousies look away, this is because my friend is a huge dousy shipper and she made me mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: My friend is obsessed with Enver so I decided to mess with her.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Dousies look away

**Author's Note:**

> Ongie, if you're reading this, stfu.

Daisy was furious. Absolutely furious. Sousa cheated on her. With her sister! He just had to pour salt on the wound. They still had a mission to do.....

But no one said Quake couldn't be a lone wolf.

She had a plan.

She packed all of their things and put them in a duffle bag.

She then called them into the hangar. Where she poured gasoline over the things and lit them on fire.

The Zephyr started to shake because Daisy quaked both those little mofos to kingdom come.

She put out the fire leaving only little remnants and burned the corpses. She swept everything up and threw it in the garbage.

Yeah, where they belong.


End file.
